The Morganville Princess
by MrsSomerhalder849
Summary: what was left after everything you knew was taken away? what would you do if the only way forward ... was to go back to where it all began?
1. Chapter 1

_The Morganville princess._

Claire pov chapter 1

"Soooooo how was school today?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Have you got any homework you need to be doing?"

The same old mandatory questioning she was attacked with every time she walked through that door after an 8 hour day at school she didn't need any complaining or questioning after the dreary week all she wanted to do was succumb to her bed sleep the summer away.

Though the worst thing about her life right now is that once she turned the magical mature age of 16 she was regretfully told that she was adopted wow like she hadn't clued that one in herself from like the age of 7.

She would notice that she didn't have any similarities to the two people that had bought her up for the past 16 years compared to the other students she had come through school with she would watch how the kids would communicate, the similarities between parents, child.

That was when she wanted the truth the truth of her biological parents, why had they given her up? Who were they? What were they doing now? Did she have any siblings? ...

She had grown up for the past 16 years without any siblings to talk to, to hang out with she knew just knew she would eventually find her family the place where she belonged she loved to have episodes of wishful thinking! #

Can you imagine the awkwardness of the convocation the family life after that now she couldn't wait to get out of this place, not like she didn't appreciate the young couple that had bought her up it's just that she felt that they had grown out of her, her them.

Too long in the same place though she was popular in her local high school that had a population of 3,200 students not including the teachers, staff, had the boyfriend of a lifetime that every known boy at the school wanted to be every girl wanted to have.

She was tired of it all as if she was living an alternately opposite life to the one she ought to be living sometimes at regular intervals wherever she was she would often find herself day dreaming about what her life would have been like if her biological parents hadn't given her up.

Matt her boyfriend would often than not get annoyed at her, Claire didn't see why this guy even liked her, sure she was blonde had an awesome body she was any man's wet dream but she had a brain not like the rest of the population of Westfield high.

She found it boring as hell what she wouldn't give for some action some danger in her life something out of the ordinary I dunno like meeting a group of vampires for instance that would spice up her life.

Ha, ha if only right no need to dream about make believe everyone knows there's no such thing as vampires she had seen twilight though she regretted that it took the whole vampire myth away from the mysteriousness of the whole vampire culture like who would ever want a prissy sparkly vampire?

Don't ask me anyway; now back to the whole reality thing …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Michael's pov**

^

Another evening in the town bar while listening to the jeering crowd as I make my way backstage, I felt an increasing feeling that I should really be running from that place.

We had recently had trouble with the founder, Amelie's father, the man is called Bishop: like who the hell names their child that, it cracks me up, but the man doesn't.

Even though I'm now on the dark side aka, vampire Bishop creep me out as he is the oldest vampire ever to be known and that would scare the heeby-jeebies out of anyone human and vampire alike.

I had never come across anyone who wasn't perpetually frightened of the man except his daughter, Amelie the old female vampire who runs this whole town.

Although she hides in the background and makes the major do all the major work around the town.

Alright back to the previous subject …

I met with Eve and Shane who was a thing but unexclusively as they keep trying to tell me, they were both human and resided at my home.

Whereas my parents had moved out years ago and decided to leave the place to me and now I could do whatever I want with it, so yeah including the fact that the house is literally alive.

That means that it protects its inhabitants and has portals leading to everywhere in Morganville.

I was suddenly whisked out of my inner mind ramblings to deal with the fact that Amelie had just arrived and was right in front of me talking but I hadn't a clue what she had been saying.

"Sooo um sorry what were you saying Amelie?"

Sam my grandfather who was changed into a vampire in his early thirties sighed in disappointment or was it annoyance can't really tell anyway.

Amelie just looked at me with her expressionless glare I swear that's the only expression that has graced her face she is quite good looking even though she dresses old for her age.

I'm guessing she's about my grandfather's age in that perspective as they were like a thing now, now I'm thinking about it I don't really want to know.

Really I have to block that image out of my head to be able to think about what she is saying and take her seriously.

"I was saying that your house is a founder's house and as that follows I'm now telling you that the house has become my operation base in opposing bishop and his followers."

Ok I know this is gonna sound stupid to you that I'm talking back to the most powerful vamp around here who could easily just kill me right now but I was so out of it I just blurted it out

"Um excuse me so your telling me that your gonna take over my house and risk our lives by probably allowing my house to be blown up in the process and I'm not allowed a say in this whatsoever?"

"Well you do have a say in the opposition against bishop as you are a powerful young male vampire who has strong characteristics, the council has decided upon giving you the position of military defence major in this battle, if you're so willing," she raised her eyebrows as if she was expecting me to contradict her.

But I just stood there mouth wide open thinking … oh shit …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eve's pov

Michael had won the crowd over the moment he had graced the stage, he was the focus of the town, the big star that was headed for greatness, but the students, holiday makers would never see him outside of this town.

This is where he is sentenced to spend the rest of his immortal existence, wasting away with nowhere else to go. His parents had abandoned his in his own time of need to venture out, live their dream no thought to spare for their only son.

That is where Shane, I come in myself being the ex-girlfriend, Shane being the best friend, we were adopted into the glass family by the only member of the family still gracing the Morganville founders house.

Which has served us well in the time we have grown accustomed, for the safety of the inhabitants, the house became animated with the timing of the change of Michael glass as if there was a hidden spirit within the very walls, mortar of the building.

Before Michael was a vampire he was a thing of fiction a ghost the only one in existence which we had no clue as he would lock himself in his room every night at exactly midnight.

He suffered from this for years, ever since my boss the beloved vampire hippie note the sarcasm attacked him in his venerable state as his parents had just walked out.

He had no one to look out for his safety, although as soon as Amelie turned him out of the goodness of her heart if she even has one it stopped but the worst thing is he had to give up the day in exchange for the night, great right?

Right, back to the hottie that was currently rocking out on the stage.

Michael had started a vamp band of his own as he sang the lead, rocked out on his guitar but for the whole band they would never see outside of this town, that's why the recording company had come to him to sign him up to be an international star along with his backing band but he was the real talent that made the whole band come to fruition.

Shane had currently had his arm around my shoulders, I don't get this guy sure we were best friends, he had a mean streak to go with my rock emo look, I thought we would be on our way to be exclusive.

Although we had an unsigned contract to use each other in our time of need aka friends with benefits but he was so possessive when I actually get asked out.

I seriously don't get guys it's not like he had any say over me in the boyfriend department anyways enough about me.

Shane was bobbing ahead looking straight ahead; I could see the wary looks the audience was giving him even though I know he isn't a vampire he could be easily mistaken as one.

With his bulging muscles, his cocky attitude he came off like he was scared of nothing but I knew for a fact that was wrong he had a scarred upbringing but that's story is not mine to tell.

As I looked back up on the stage Michael was getting into it the last act of the night banging his head, rocking out on his guitar with the rest of the band following close behind but it was Michael who had centre stage, every eye was riveted on him.

Claire's pov

I didn't know where I was I just ran from the mess of the past even though It had happened just yesterday it felt like a lifetime I needed to find shelter.

I needed help I was obviously bleeding from numerous places, I don't know how I managed to stay upright, conscious throughout the whole trip I could sense shadows, the street lamps were few, in between.

I was cold in my hurry to escape I hadn't thought of bringing any sort of warm clothing with me I was in a sense of panic as the shadows were moving closer, closer, closer.

in the distance a few yards ahead was the light, I would be safe from the things that go bump in the night I ran, I didn't think, I didn't look back I ran.

As I got closer to the building I could see it was a bar in full swing a band on stage rocking to a beat.

I stopped outside looking in, I now knew that I was a magnet for danger as I was grabbed by rough strong hands, the glass windows of the building crashed, collapsed with the force of a team of men barging through stopping the band.

The God that was centre stage, the centre of my mind as I held eye contact with him I was pulled closer to the body behind me, chaos erupted with me surrounded by darkness…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michael's pov

We all watched in disbelief that the cause of our nightmares had graced us once again that he hadn't had enough from last time.

He had the small woman cradled in his arms like she was the one grounding him there not able to make a move in fear of hurting her, I didn't get it he didn't even know her she was a new comer, and a beautiful one at that though she looked a bit roughed up looking from a distance.

My band, and I had frozen looking out onto the chaos, and watched as Bishop got closer, and I spared a glance to my friends Shane and Eve making sure they were safe in case I needed to assist Amelie.

Speaking of Amelie she was just staring at Bishop her famous father the real founder of Morganville the oldest vampire in history.

But what I couldn't decipher was who she was looking at the woman in his arms or Bishop himself maybe she was shocked to at the obvious kindness, and protectiveness he had over the woman.

The woman was tiny in stature couldn't be more than 5'4 at least, I narrowed my eyes at Bishop trying to make sense of the fact that he wasn't letting the woman go, and for what purpose was she his leverage?

I don't know, but whoever she was she was now in the middle of a huge head to head between the famous family of father, and daughter, and whoever she was I needed to get her out of there.

I could see Myrin, and Oliver rooted to their positions, and looks like they had a shock of a lifetime considering there expressions no one not even the visiting mortals made a sound it was eerie.

The woman let out a whimper in her unconscious state, and Bishop glanced down at her with a loving expression, like what the hell?

Who is she? And what is she doing here of all places?

Bishop traced his fingertips over her face as if admitting it to his memory, and shushed her softly.

"Bishop what is all this why are you here?" Amelie spoke with meaningful authority breaking the silence.

"Amelie, Amelie, Amelie. I thought you would remember" he patronisingly said to her.

He glanced down at the sleeping beauty again, and walked over to Amelie never taking his eyes off the beauty in his arms as if she would disappear at any moment.

I walked down, and stopped beside Amelie for protection, and for my curiosity I wanted to see her myself. Amelie speared a glance at me like she was communicating to me in my mind, and she was doing just that.

I listened without taking my eyes off Bishop, and stealing a glance around at his oncoming back up.

Bishop placed his penetrating glare onto me, and I glared right back as he came closer never taking his eyes off me.

The woman was even tinnier this close up she was all skin, and bones she looked like a little angel curled in this monsters arms, I wanted to take her out of them, and keep her safe close beside me. I had this urge to rip Bishop's arms off of his body, and burn them for ever touching this beautiful woman.

As if bishop had heard my inner mind ramblings he smirked at me, I could feel the presence of Oliver, and Myrin finally come into play from behind me ready for action.

But all bishop did was come closer to Amelie, and as he cradled the woman in one arm brushed the hair off of her face smoothing his fingertips down her face.

I gasped, and Amelie just stared at the girl both for very obvious different reasons.

Amelie cried out as if in pain.

And I just stared at the woman as she opened her eyes.

And I knew I had found my mate in the arms of the demon.

Amelie's pov

No, no, no it can't be, this can't be happening, not now, not ever, I didn't want her to become like me I didn't want her to see, and witness this life bestowed upon her I wanted her safe, and sound hidden away where no one could ever find her.

I rambled on inside my head, as I belatedly noticed Claire screaming obviously conscious struggling in the arms of her capturer she grunted, and kicked she was in hysterics as bishop tried to quieten her with the chaos erupting around us.

I noticed Michael fighting to get to Claire as if his life depended on it he wouldn't take his eyes off her, his anguish at not being able to reach her in her time of need was heart breaking, and brought tears to his eyes, and mine.

I could tell he loved her already, and I couldn't imagine how much she needed to feel loved right now.

As Michael was busy fighting off Bishop's bodyguards I found I was stood in my original position just staring at Claire wrapped in bishops arms.

I finally came out of my period of paralysis as I surged forward to grab Claire as more vampires came out around us but neither affected me as Oliver pushed me behind him, and was trying to manoeuvre, trying to find a way to get Claire out of his arms.

Bishop seemed unaffected by the chaos around him as another vampire who I recognised as Brandon, and supplied Bishop with a syringe, I could feel Michaels worry, and Claire's pain all at once, and I screamed out in unison with Claire as the needle pierced her skin, and she went limp in bishops arms.

Michael ran forward trying to rip Claire out of his arms worry cascading from him in torrents of waves crashing over anyone witnessing the conversation or fight.

I held Michael off with one hand placed upon his chest I could see from his eyes pitch black that there was no reasoning with him he needed his mate safe, and secure in his arms where he could protect her.

Bishop could sense that, and felt Claire's pain at being separated from her mate, and glanced at me as he held Claire securely.

"I will allow you to hold her for a short while, and then I'm leaving, and taking her with me" Bishop supplied

"No, no way in hell, am I letting you take my mate away from me" Michael snarled

Michael pov

I witnessed my mate being placed into Amelie's arms by Bishop handing her over like a new-born child being careful, and hesitant with her exchange of arms.

They both looked down at her as she moaned I could sense she was sick, and in pain from her many injuries I needed to take her home, and treat her, and protect her.

Whilst Amelie glanced in Bishops direction she turned to me quickly, and slowly, and hesitantly placed my mate in my arms, and I sighed joyously in relief she was here in my arms where she belonged.

As Bishop snarled at me, and tried to take her from me I cradled her tightly to my chest, and backed away with my precious cargo snarling, and growling at Bishop.

I could see Amelie had made sure Bishop couldn't get anywhere near me, and my mate as I buried my head in her neck sensing the sickness radiating from her now I was concentrating on her I needed to get her someplace safe.

Amelie whilst in battle with her father screamed at me whilst the battle raged on around us.

"Get Claire out of here," Claire that was my mate's name, beautiful name for my Claire, "get my sister out of here."

I was in shock I couldn't understand any of this it was happening too fast as I ran with my heart, and my reason for living inside the protection of my arms where she belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael's pov

I managed to swerve around the traffic what little there was at this time of night in Morganville, I needed to get my little Claire home, I could feel her body temperature dropping by the minute I needed to know what Bishop had given her in that syringe.

I growled at the thought, and looked down at my sleeping angel as I softly placed a kiss on her forehead, we were nearly at the glass house the other would meet us there later I just needed to get Claire healthy again.

I'm sure your thinking I should have taken her to the hospital or called a doctor but if you haven't guessed I currently have a medical degree I had taken the course in my spare time I have loads of that nowadays.

I managed to unlock the door whilst still cradling Claire to my chest, I turned on lights as I went, and turned the heating up all the way to improve Claire's temperature, I gently placed her down on the sofa in the living room, and went to the kitchen to get the medical bag for emergencies that was under the sink, and a wet cloth to wipe her down with.

I would find this hard in my position of being a newly mated couple with her but I had to do it for her as I was the only one capable at the moment, and that scared me what if something went wrong?

I couldn't think that not right now I had to get this wet and bloody clothing off her god I hoped all this blood wasn't hers, and my fears were correct, she had a gaping hole in the side of her stomach as if she had been shot, and someone had tried getting the bullet out with their fingers.

I cried out in despair as I found other lacerations across her body "oh my god baby it gonna be alright you're going to be fine I'm going to fix you" I soothed her.

She slowly came around to consciousness as you moaned, and groaned she finally opened her eyes, and looked right at me. She tried to scramble backwards but the pain her body produced made her unable to.

I soothed her, and gently eased her back down into a laying position her cries had subside but she was still staring at me in fear.

"Please don't kill me please" she begged

I had to close my eyes at the pain in which her voice emanated "I'm not going to kill you please understand I love you, and I'm going to help you"

I looked her in the eyes as I said this and she lay still "how can you love me? You don't know me" she whispered

"I'll tell you everything once you're healed and healthy" I promised her

She just slightly nodded her head "what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing to worry about sweetheart I'm going to make it all better ok?"

"Ok" she breathed out "will it hurt?" She questioned

"I promise not to hurt you" I sounded unconvincing

Her lower lip trembled "just don't let me die ok I'm not ready to die" she began to get hysterical

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh" I smoothed my palms across her face, and smothered my fingertips across her cheek bones "I'm not letting you die not in a million years ok?"

She looked at me, and smiled "I trust you"

I just smiled back "you shouldn't" I said in my head

"I know you just met me but this is going to be uncomfortable for you because I have to undress you to see to your wounds ok?"

"Just do it I don't care you are a doctor though right?"

"Yes" I nodded

"Good" she glanced around

"Just keep talking to me though Claire"

"How – how do you know my name" she trembled

"Your student ID was in your bag when I found you I'm sorry" I lied

"No its ok, don't worry"

"Ok can I start now? I don't want your wounds getting infected"

"Yes ok just do it quickly" she stared ahead of her up at the ceiling

She had a button up shirt on that was easy to open to get to her wounds I would keep her bra on though if I didn't I don't think I could contain myself. I began unbuttoning her top, and took her arms out of the sleeves carefully.

She whimpered but looked ahead her eyes closed shut, I cringed her pain was my pain I tried to do it faster I left her top behind her.

"I have to move you now Claire ok? just hold onto me"

She nodded clearly in pain as she grabbed me, and I placed her on the floor so it would be easier to treat her.

I began again with unbuttoning her jeans, and sliding them off her legs she began to shake.

"Hey its ok, everything's going to be fi" - but I was cut off as the door burst open, and everyone piled in, and Amelie, and Dr Theo came to sit down, and look over Claire with me.

But I was too late as I glanced down she'd already began spasming having a convulsion, I froze panicked.

Dr Theo barked at me "Michael you have to hold her down she'll hurt herself"

As he brought a clear vial, and a syringe out of his bag she was clearly only in her underwear, and at any other time I would have been ripping people's heads of for looking at her but at this moment in time I needed help saving her life.

I was grateful for Dr Theo as he explained to me "I need to know what Bishop injected her with earlier this is a testing kit for poisons", and he tapped the syringe

"Why are you testing for poisons?" I asked as he injected Claire, and drew her blood into the vial.

"Bishop is likely to do anything at this point Michael he is a dangerous vampire" as if that wasn't obvious.

Amelie butted in "but it wasn't Bishop that injected her with that chemical it was Brandon". She explained

I realised then that this vampire Brandon was a danger to her life, and not Bishop at the moment.

I growled out "why?"

"Because as my sister and the daughter of the original founder a member of vampire royalty she was betrothed" Amelie hesitated

"Please don't tell me" I growled out.

"Yes Brandon was her fiancé" she confirmed.

And that's when Claire stopped breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Shane pov **

Eve and I had just succeeded in surviving the battle of the living dead they should make a movie about us, the title should be normal night turns into vampire disaster.

As if the drama wasn't on overload with the sexual tension between Eve, and me but she was off limits as Michaels ex-girlfriend but I could sense her right next to me at all times throughout the night.

I had to banish those thoughts from my mind as I had to focus on staking these vampires without hurting myself in the process, I could tell these vampires had just come from a fresh feed straight from the vein.

As if this whole battle wasn't bad enough Michael had to go headfirst into the midst of the vampire drama.

I couldn't tell exactly what was happening but I kept glancing at Eve that almost always had a dagger in a vamps chest at that point in time we were a great team.

But I could tell this whole situation wasn't good involving a human girl in the middle of this, I didn't have a clue who she was maybe a wonderer that had passed through she looked a little beat up, mysterious.

But if she was just a random girl why would the most powerful vampires in history be so protective over her? I should ask questions after the battle was over good plan Shane.

As fast as lightening Michael whisked away out of the building with the girl wrapped carefully in his arms, the vampires were dwindling by this time so he got out the door safely.

What was so important about this girl though, but the whole battle stopped in a heartbeat as Bishop went mad, and attacked Amelie they struggled for quite a bit, and then we could hear a shot ring out, but we didn't know who was going down.

At last Amelie shrugged him away, and off her as the bullet went through his chest, it wouldn't kill him but it would keep him away for a while.

His followers grabbed him, and sped through the shattered windows, and doors out into the night, and we stood there.

Like what the hell just happened?

Michael pov

Everything stopped in that second I couldn't hear I couldn't see anything but her I felt like I was underwater, all I could think was I had just found her I couldn't lose her now.

Amelie cried out this was the first time she had actually shown any type of emotion towards someone, and I was grateful for that because after her outburst Dr Theo, and then Myrin took charge in treating her.

I was on the side-lines looking in at the breathing tube they had managed to insert down her throat to help her breathe; I couldn't imagine the pain she was in right now.

I could hear someone asking me a question, and then someone from my perceptual vision slapped me across the face bringing me out of whatever illusion I was trapped in.

That person was Shane brave and thoughtless enough to actually do what everyone wanted to physically do at that time. Everyone was waiting for my reaction for my mate was lying there on the brink of death.

I wordlessly shoved Myrin out of the way, and began to treat my mate of her injuries I started with the most serious issue the bullet still lodged in her stomach.

I grabbed her waist, and a scalpel, and began to cut out the bullet in my frenzy in my breakdown I had to get it out of her it would ultimately kill her there was blood everywhere spreading across my hands, and across the floor.

I could feel stares boring into my back they must trust me with my mate for them to be able to watch this I knew the pain she was in so I must be right.

I must be able to save her I had succeeded in dislodging the bullet, and Myrin took it from me for me to be able to finish stitching Claire up I squeezed the skin together as if I would magically knit together when Dr Theo passed me the thread, and needle, and I began to sow her skin back together.

In my botch job of an operation to try, and get the bullet out Myrin had replaced the breathing tube with an oxygen mask that was covering her mouth, and nose she looked so helpless I was angry with myself the first time I meet my mate, and she was dying.

I would make it up to her I promised myself we were both going to make it through this one step at a time.

I had proceeded in her stitching, and spread antiseptic over her stomach to help stop any infection, and began wrapping bandages around, and around her stomach, and stapled it together.

I finally spoke to the people surrounding me, and my mate "Thank you for helping her I appreciate it," and I looked to Amelie "were gonna need to talk about this" I said forcefully.

At this point I really didn't care if she ripped my head off or not I took the oxygen mask off of her face, and made sure she was breathing correctly the outcome reassured me, and I decided to move her to get her clean from all the blood covering her.

I placed my arms under her, and carefully lifted her being careful not to hurt her anymore, I didn't look at anyone when I passed, and made my way up the stairs, and into my master bedroom, and into the un-suite I laid her down on the bed, and went to run her a bath with healing salts, and warm water to soak her with.

After I had finished with that I walked back into the bathroom, and realised that someone was in there I could smell them, Claire was in there I needed to get her out of there.

To my horror it was Bishop how did he get in here without anyone noticing, I heard the wind of the speed of Amelie running up the stairs, and into the bedroom.

And she stopped at the threshold looking in in horror, no one spoke, no one moved as Bishop was standing over Claire, and didn't even spare a glance at me or Amelie as he stroked her face.

"Get out" I menacingly ordered him "stay away from her."

Bishop sniggered at me, "ah you must be the famous Michael that resides here yes?" He didn't wait for an answer "you're the mate to my daughter, and my future son in law small world right?"

He didn't take his eyes off Claire she was sleeping so peacefully "what do you want?" I finally asked.

I took a few steps toward him ready to attack him "the poison that courses through her body at this very moment is killing her slowly" he said matter of fact

I groaned "no, no" I was in denial though I could barely believe what he was saying

"Yes I'm afraid so … but there is a cure" he glanced up at me.

I just stared at him he beckoned me over to the bed where Claire lay sleeping, and picked up her arm, and spread her skin tight "do you see that pattern" I nodded "that is the poison."

He suddenly brought forth a plastic cup, and sliced his palm, he didn't make a sound as he squeezed his blood into the cup. I watched in amazement, and I realised that I hadn't fed in a while.

He abruptly finished, and looked at me and thrust the cups into my hands "drink it but don't swallow."

I was wary in his instructions but if this was the only way to save her I would take the risk I tipped the cup up to my mouth, and held his blood in my mouth.

"You have to feed her the blood my blood alone won't work she needs her mates DNA and the easiest way to do that would be your saliva."

I glanced in Amelie's direction she just nodded once I looked down at Claire, and hoped beyond anything that this would work.

I thought to Claire "I will protect you from now on I promise"

And I cradled the back of her neck, and bought her head up so I could part her lips with mine, and poured the blood down her throat the first time that our lips touched I was feeding her blood, but I couldn't stop I kept my lips on hers moving, and moulding mine to hers in a passionate dance.

And to my astonishment she responded her lips forcefully clamped to mine, and I moaned in her mouth tasting her tongue, and her sweetness.

We had to come up for air, and then I noticed we were the only ones in the room for me to personally witness her opening her magical blue sparkling eyes, and they bored right into my own.

She smiled at me, and softly said "I knew it was you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok this is my first intimate scene between these characters so read at your own risk and, please be kind, this is my first time writing these fanfics. Thank you.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Claire pov **

He laughed that was now my favourite sound he pressed his lips to mine three more times, and I giggled against his lips as he pulled me up, and out of the bed.

"Err I stink I should go have a bath" I pointed behind me to the bathroom as I looked up at him.

He looked at me, and squinted, his eyes in a mocking manner "ok then," and he let go of me, and I dropped to the floor I wasn't on the floor for long as he whipped me up in his arms.

I pouted at him "no fair" I scowled at him. He just pressed a kiss to my forehead, and proceeded into the bathroom, and checked the water temperature.

"I'm not a child you know I can have a bath myself" I argued with him.

"I beg to differ you can't even stand on your own, and I don't mind giving you a bath" he smirked

"Ah you're just uh"- I didn't have any words as he looked into my eyes, and whispered.

"I love you."

His aroma clouded my vision it was like hypnotism I breathed it in I couldn't get enough. Although I had just met him I felt this uncontrollable urge to love him back that I had known him my whole life so I responded

"I love you too."

He just smiled, and then I noticed belatedly that I was only dressed in my underwear at least they matched. I undressed quickly as he had to unclip my bra from behind me, and I watched his face as I took them off.

He reached over to grab me, and I lifted my arms, and wrapped them around his neck, and wrapped my legs around his waist, and clung onto him.

He cradled me in his arms, and gently placed me down into the water I shivered as I was so cold, and I was placed in something quite hot.

He rubbed my arms up, and down to make me warmer through friction.

To my surprise he undressed as well, and I took in his whole physique impressive I must say.

He got into the water behind me the bath was quite spacious in the extreme, and he curled me in his arms, and began to wash me, I looked at his eyes as they had immediately turned black as he could smell my arousal towards him.

I turned around, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and looked into his eyes "I want you Michael."

He looked into both of mine, and if seeing something there some reassurance he grabbed me out of the bath as he stood up, and carried me into the bedroom kissing, and sucking down my neck along the way.

He groaned when I rubbed myself on him feeling his prominent erection against my stomach.

If you didn't know already I was very much a virgin but I was ready for this ready for this with him.

I grabbed his face in-between my hands, and kissed him hard on the lips, as he threw me on the bed, I bounced, and giggled as he came towards me, and I knew he was ready to claim me for himself.

He stared into my eyes as he pushed my legs apart, and lay between them, and started teasing me trailing his fingers down my body across my breasts down my stomach, and towards my nether regions.

I pushed up towards him as he palmed my vagina hard he then pushed a finger into me which made me moan, and squirm in the heat of the passion.

I gripped the bed clothes beneath me as he added another finger into me, and pumped them in, and out fast.

My hips jumped up to meet his thrusts with his fingers, and I could feel the liquid from my body escaping in a rush a relief as it was held tight as a coil in the pit of my stomach.

He surprised me as he licked up the liquid that flowed from my body savouring the taste licking his lips closing his eyes, and moaning.

He grabbed my hips fast, and pulled me down towards him, and bent my legs around him, and all I knew then was that there was something penetrating me slowly, and then all at once I screamed.

"Shhh, Shhh its ok it will pass I'll take care of you I've got you" he soothed in my ear.

As his hands wrapped around my waist as his thrusts returned sharper, and more forceful than before, and before I knew it, it began to feel great I couldn't get enough of him.

I wrapped my legs around him, and dug my heels into his backside hoping he got the message of pushing deeper.

My moaning got louder as he pushed deeper into me I closed my eyes, and threw my head back at the sensations coursing through me.

"Let go baby I've got you" he whispered in my ear

And that's what I did I let go, and the coil inside my stomach relieved, and the liquid coursed from my body, and down, and around him who was still buried in my body.

He groaned at the sensation of the liquid surrounding him "god you're so tight baby so good, I love you" his thrusts became deeper, and faster as he kissed across my breasts, and pulled my nipples into his mouth.

At last he came, and cum he did pushing deep into me he let himself go, and in the heat of the moment something came down from his - mouth – what was that – fangs?

I screamed when he pierced the skin at my neck, and I lost consciousness with his teeth still buried in me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Claire pov **

I woke up the next morning, and the one thing that was on my mind was where was he where was Michael?

I needed answers I needed to know what this heartfelt longing for him meant, and what we were.

Men were so confusing, I instantly regretted getting up so fast as my head spun I grabbed my head as if trying to hold it still to get my balance.

At least my strength had returned to me so I could stand on my own two feet on my own now, I was grateful for that fact.

And the other thing I was still naked completely, and could barely cover myself when someone barged through the door, I squeaked nice one Claire.

"Ohh my god I'm so sorry" the girl blustered seeing my inappropriate sense of dress she looked down at the tray she had bought with her, and walked up to me "I bought you breakfast I hope you like it."

"Thank you" I smiled at her

"Oh by the way my names Eve, Eve Rosser"

"Nice to meet you eve my names Claire"

"Oh I already know you've kinda gotten famous overnight around here" she giggled.

"Oh" I frowned "why I can't really remember anything where am I?"

"Oh Michaels house, and this is Michaels room your one lucky girl everything will be explained to you downstairs when you're ready" she placed the tray at the end of the bed, and left closing the door behind her.

Ok I said to myself I must be dreaming I pinched myself ow that hurt

I gave up on that idea, and began to eat mmm scrambled eggs with pancakes I didn't realise how hungry I was, and downed the whole plate, get ready by spoiling myself with a warm shower, and washing my hair god what happened I was completely healed what had they done to me?

I checked over my whole body finding nothing but old scars, and bruises. Ok then you need to get out of here Claire you don't know these people you need to go home where everything was safe.

But it's not safe anymore though is it? No god it was my entire fault.

I stepped out of the shower, and found myself a fluffy white towel to wrap around myself, and walked into the bedroom.

There was a set of clothes a pair of jeans, and a loose fitting top, hm ok then I'll have to go out, and by myself something at a later date.

As I dressed I could hear distant voices coming from downstairs I couldn't decipher them into voices I knew so I hastily tucked my top into my jeans, and stealthy opened the door, and closed it behind me.

I creeped across the landing, and I could see the front door across the foyer if I could get to that I would be free but that would mean leaving Michael I would come back I told myself but he could move on he could already have a girlfriend for all I knew even though he told me he loved me I thought, and felt that he meant it, this was so confusing but I needed to bet my chances, and, try, and escape now it could be my only chance.

I lightly ran across the foyer, and managed to unbolt the door god so many bolts, I tried to be as quiet as possible but I couldn't manage it so I flung the door open, but someone slammed it shut, and they were right behind me.

I gasped, and turned around maybe I could just you know manoeuvre the guy into letting the door open by giving him a kick up the ass, but as I turned around I could tell that wasn't happening this guy was huge I backed up all the way to the door.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" The man smirked at me

I had this urge to just wipe that smirk off his face so that what I did I slapped him across the face hoping that would get his hand off the door, and I could escape.

No such luck my hand didn't even touch his skin he held my wrist inside his hand, and frowned at me.

"Let me go, let me go" I said to him forcefully whilst trying to get free by punching, and kicking him but he was like a rock he wouldn't budge.

"Don't hurt yourself now you wouldn't want to hurt the child" he said seriously.

The what?

"What child there's no child here" I screamed at him.

In reply he grabbed me, and threw me over his shoulder, and I hit him against his back, and he slapped me on the ass oh no he was so totally gonna get it now.

Such a rude little prick he didn't have the right to boss me around.

"Ah" I was growing frustrated now "put me down now"

"Michael I think you might wanna teach your mate some manners" he said to Michael while he placed me down on the floor.

"Whoa like what the hell is happening here I need answers" I said to no one in particular the whole room was crowded head to toe with people.

I only recognised Michael, and Eve, and they were both looking at me then I could feel Michael behind me "whoa head rush" when the blood flood back to my head.

"Oh god" I moaned as Michael wrapped his arms around me, and that just made it worse I bent over, and puked all over the rude guys shoes.

"Ahh" he screamed like a girl "my new shoes"

"Oh god Oliver you'll live" a woman said I was still dangling in Michael's arms as he held me upright

"So Oliver huh nice name", and before I could puke again at him there was a bin right under my chin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Michael's pov

Oh god what had I done as I looked down at Claire's neck it was too early for this we had just met it didn't exactly matter to me but she hardly knew me I was not looking forward to her reaction.

We hadn't even told her about our race of vampires yet, this was such a mess. I licked her neck clean savouring her blood, and my saliva closed the holes up so there was just a shadow of a mark which any vampire could see, and know that that female was taken.

I made sure she was comfortable but she was too beautiful to put her clothes back on so I left them off of her for now. I sat up on the bed, and put my head in my hands I needed to go down, and see everyone it was past ten o clock no doubt they all heard us last night in our throes of passion.

After Bishops appearance he had fled the area, and he hasn't been seen since but for saving Claire he did mention a few things that we had to abide by the only one I was worried about was that he could see his daughter weekly.

But right now today we had to tell her everything.

Amelie's calling gotta go…

Claire's pov

"Ahh my head" I groaned I had the bucket to the side of me, and I was sat curled in Michael's lap I didn't know what this meant because everyone was calm about this.

"Ok now I need to know what's happening before I try and escape again" I demanded "who's in charge here?" I looked around

And the appropriate smart looking woman stepped closer to me I frowned at her it was like I knew her from somewhere but where?

"I am the founder of Morganville I am Amelie"

"God you're not making any sense how can you be the founder you're not that old"

She looked behind me at Michael, and he somehow passed assurance because her face was ultimately serious, and troubled.

"You are important to us Claire so you must listen to what I'm saying ok?"

I just nodded intimidated by her authority

She sighed, and began her story.

I could barely take anything in at last she came to finishing but I nearly had a heart attack with what she told me next.

She grabbed both of my hands in hers, and spoke slowly "we are ultimately vampires Claire, and this is where you come into play you are Claire Morganville that is the name of our family as you are my sister."

I couldn't speak I couldn't move this ice queen was my sister "thank god I've finally found you I've been looking everywhere for my family, and now here you are whose our parents are they here?"

She looked down, and then at Michael as if always asking permission as if he owned me or something.

She finally replied, and said "no Claire our mother she became a vampire, and ran away from our father leaving us with him but our father he isn't a very nice man he's the one that caused the chaos at the bar do you remember?"

"Yes" I nodded tears falling down my cheeks, and she wiped them away tenderly.

She looked sadly at me "I needed you to have a normal happy life Claire that is why you were adopted father couldn't come after you then because the outside world doesn't know of vampires"

"Oh you're wrong about that" I disagreed

She cocked her head at me, and Michael tightened his hold on me, and looked at me.

"Oh yeah that's why I left because Mr Bishop had control over Washington he killed the president, and I escaped."

Everyone made a noise of astonishment "yeah now the whole country, and probably the whole world know of vampires now."

"Oh, and can someone get me a doctor's appointment I don't really feel well" I snuggled into Michaels arms

And then a man stepped in front of Amelie, and introduced himself as Dr Theo.

"Hello nice to meet you, are you a vampire too?" I asked

"Yes" he nodded, "and there is no need for a doctor's appointment Michael, and I are highly trained professional doctors, and we know why you feel sick."

Oliver butted in, and maneuverer himself over to me, and placed his hand over my stomach "Claire you're having a baby"

"What?" and before I could slap him myself Michael had knocked him out with a punch to his face.

He lay sprawled on the floor when I turned around, and questioned Michael "you knew about this you knew I was pregnant"

He lightly placed his hands on my belly, and whispered "yes I knew because you have my child growing inside of you, and you are my mate"

"What does this whole mate thing mean? it's not like were in a friend position I'm having your child"

"Mates are what vampires live for, for their other half they only have one, and they are sacred above all other vampires but only human females that have a mate can procreate." He explained to me.

Great I thought this can't get any better on second thought yes, yes it can.

When another man came through the hole in the middle of the room "Myrin is here everybody I have come to see the new mother of the sacred child."

And I just buried my head in Michael's neck as he laughed.

"What? What did I say?"

Eve burst out "now were all ready for the baby shower!"


End file.
